Dearest Baby Brother
by Ayane Dane
Summary: Sasuke's having a hard time with life, as usual. Meanwhile, Itachi is coming for him, but brining an unexpected guest. Sasuke's sister! An OC is used, I'll write more chapters after I get some positive reviews!
1. Third Wheel

It was a gorgeous day in Konoha. Warm and the only clouds were about a day off. Sasuke sat in a Ramen shop reluctantly, with his teammates, Naruto and Sakura. Naruto was slurping noisily, while Sakura was babbling to him about their next date. When did Sasuke become such a...third wheel?

He sighed deeply, standing and wandering out of the shop alone. How it should be. Loneliness and him...Went hand in hand. It was what fate had condemned him to...What Itachi had condemned him to. Ever since Naruto and Sakura had started dating he'd been all by himself. No, that was a lie...Ever since his parents died he was all by himself. It didn't matter if he was immersed in fangirls; none of them cared for him like he needed to be cared for. Like family. Like a brother, sister, mother, father...Or anything. You couldn't get that kind of love from anything but the real thing.

Saira, a transfer ninja that was helping out on their team, ran up to him, her long auburn hair back in pony tail, and she was carrying a letter bag. She was unique; her eyes were aqua, with five small silver orbs surrounding her pupil. She blushed immediately; she was almost constantly blushing. She had fair skin, and that was probably why. She was pretty, but no one paid much attention to her.

"You have a letter, Sasuke-kun..." she said, and handed him a scrap of paper. "I really have to go deliver the rest..." and she was gone again. Sasuke went home to open his letter...alone.

Kayla sat on a tree stump, examining her nails, while Itachi and Kisame talked- well, argued. For the third time today.

"Itachi-san, for the eighty-fifth time," Kisame screeched. "WE'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!"

"Hn," Itachi grunted, glaring harshly at Kisame. "We're following the path, you dumbass." Kayla snickered. Kisame was pretty dumb, but he could count; that _was_ the eighty-fifth time. They were trying to get to Konoha, and failing miserably. Itachi said he had someone to meet there, but Kayla doubted it. Itachi and Pein weren't getting along well, so

Itachi made up random pointless 'missions' to go on just to get away from the pierced wonder.

Kayla looked up. It was overcast and the light breeze carried the scent of rain. That would be nice; it would calm Kisame's ass down, at least.

"How do you know the path leads to Konoha?!"

"It said it at the beginning of the path."

"Well maybe it lied, or maybe it's a trap!"

"Hn," Itachi grunted, annoyed by Kisame's stubbornness.

"Itachi-nii, maybe we should go a different way. Kami-san knows, if we go along the path we might run into that blonde hyper kid, or Sas-" she twitched a bit as Itachi glared at her, and smiled innocently. Itachi sighed in aggravation, and stalked off to sulk. Kayla smiled at Kisame, and he shuddered in response. Kayla had always creeped him out.

Maybe it was because she was so powerful she could strike fear into even Itachi's heart. She giggled, thinking that. Kisame was so unmasculine.

The wind fiddled with her pigtails of ebony hair, her eyes glossy and ready for anything. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything to be ready for just yet. Not until they got to Konoha. Not until she finally met her baby brother.

---------------

Sasuke stared at his ceiling, crippled by hatred and fear. Of who?

Who else? His brother - only by blood - Itachi. He glanced down at the note again. It read:

"Dearest Baby Brother,

I'm coming for you, nii-san...you, and those pretty little eyes of yours. Be ready or die."

He shuddered as a violent spasm of hate flowed through his mind and body. That bastard! He took a deep breath. _He's doing me a favor_, he thought. _No hassle. He's coming right to me. And I'm ready. Right? Of course. _

There was only one thing that seemed odd about the letter...The handwriting was...girly.


	2. The Number Four

**DISCLAIMER**: All Naruto characters are not mine. If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't need to have my OC's, would I?

Second chapter -squee-! I screamed every time I got a review or favorite :) You can ask Cami and Ami, whose ears bled for me. I love you guys -heart-

And to my fans - Reviewing makes me smile :D So please, knock yourselves out if you like what ya read.

-------------------------------

Sasuke forced himself out of bed the next day. He fixed his hair, and trudged downstairs to hate life.

_My pretty little eyes? What the hell is _that _supposed to mean?_

He sighed. The years were making Itachi crazier and crazier. If that was even possible. Then again, Itachi excelled in insanity; it was his strong point. Saira was cooking breakfast downstairs, Naruto eating faster than she could cook. Kakashi was reading Icha Icha Paradise, and Sakura was yelling at him for being a pervert. Nothing was new for them. They had no reason to suspect he was any more miserable than usual. Saira smiled at him a little. She always had something small to offer, no matter how shitty her own day had been.

Sasuke sat at the table, and Saira greeted him warmly.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" She said politely. He nodded in response. "Are you hungry?" she asked. He was surprised that she still pursued breakfast; he never ate it.

"No, but thanks," he says. It took an effort to make more than a grunt. She nodded, and Naruto began his daily "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day" speech.

"Sasuke, how can you expect to train 'till lunch without passing out?! You have to eat! ANOREXIA IS A DISEASE!" Sasuke managed to block the rest out with thoughts of killing Itachi. He chuckled darkly, and walked outside.

--------------------------

Kayla sat up, smoothing out her robe. She stretched, and smirked.

_Another day, another step closer to meeting Sasuke. _She sneered at Itachi, who was still asleep (shocker). _There, I said it. What you hate for me to say. Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke! _She smiled with self-satisfaction, and skipped outside to stretch. They had a long day of traveling ahead if they planned to get to Konoha so Itachi could laze around.

Sure, it meant nothing to him. But he was just a creepy has-been, in her eyes. Not that she'd admit that; she owed everything to him. Her life, her abilities...everything.

It had sprinkled a bit, and that was enough to get Kisame in a great mood. He hadn't argued with Itachi for the rest of the afternoon. But Kayla didn't doubt that today would be a different story.

"OW!" She heard Kisame yell, and winced. _Here it comes... _

"Itachi, you kicked me AGAIN!" Kisame complained.

"I was asleep, Einstein!" Itachi protested, speech slurred with drowsiness.

"That's what you always say!"

"Because that's what it always is! Now stop being such a pussy and let's GO!" Itachi always had the last word. He looked over at Kayla, and twitched a bit. He always did when he remembered that she'd cut her robe to mid-thigh. How could she possibly flirt during missions looking like an emo nun?

"Ohayo Itachi-nii. Kisame-kun," she said, pulling her hair back into pigtails. Her hair was glossy and black, with streaks of red. She had long layered bangs that covered her forehead and her left eye. She had three piercings in her right ear, two in her left. She always wore two necklaces; a strinc that wrapped around her neck, with a single white shell on it and a small almost-but-not-quite-a-choker of pearls. Kayla said it was fashion. Itachi said it was puberty.

--------------------------

Four.

Four years between Kayla and Sasuke. Four days of travel to get to Konoha. Four days for Sasuke to prepare himself as best as he could. Four'o'clock, right after school. Four seconds was all it took for him to spot a glimpse of her, outside the school.

-----------------------------

Hoorah for cliffhangers! I hope you all likes my second addition to this story. And I hope you love Kayla as much as I do!

I'm sorry if I write Sasuke poorly. I do my best.!

**Ohayo - an informal good morning, to be used among friends and family**

**Ohayo gozaimasu - a more formal good morning, to be used with teachers and those you owe respect to, or even random strangers.**


End file.
